<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay for the Sermon by HimeBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337643">Stay for the Sermon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee'>HimeBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Commissions [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Churches &amp; Cathedrals, Come Eating, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Religious Content, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover just how arduous Father Kotomine's punishments can truly be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotomine Kirei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Commissions [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay for the Sermon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆ This is another commission for anon on Tumblr! Thank you so much ^^ </p><p>★ I'm so sorry it took so damn long for me to post it, but I hope you enjoy it either way!</p><p>☆ Also, just a disclaimer: <b>I am not in any way poking fun at or disrespecting Catholics. It's just a fanfic!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since you had become a frequent guest of the holy church, Father Kotomine had taken it upon himself to play with you. You had no clue when it first started, or why, but it wasn’t as if it mattered anyway. <em>You enjoyed being his plaything.</em></p><p>He would normally call you to his office late into the night for some stress relief, which you were more than happy to provide him with. After all, he had provided you with a place to stay.</p><p>However, he had sent for you fairly early in the morning. When you checked your watch, you realized it was a few hours before his sermon. Curiosity carried you to Kirei’s office, where you discovered him gazing out of a window with his arms folded and placed behind his back.</p><p>“Do you know why I’ve called you here so early in the morning, my dear guest?” His back remained facing you as he inquired in reference to your assumed confusion.</p><p>“No, Father, I don’t know. Is there something I can assist with?” A part of you was slightly afraid that he had changed his mind about your living arrangements, yet you tried to restrain your insecurities for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“There <em>is</em> something you can assist me with, as a matter of fact.” A slight chill crept down your spine when he turned around and locked eyes with you immediately. It felt as if he was analyzing every inch of you.</p><p>“Come here.” His bent finger beckoned you closer. Slowly but surely, you came to stand in front of him, separated by about six feet.</p><p>“Come now, my dear guest. You can come closer than that.” You continued walking forward until you were both about an arm’s length from one another.</p><p>A startled gasp fell from your lips as he pulled you toward him, arms wrapped around your waist as his hands immediately began to roam. His hands gripped at the bottom of your skirt before hiking it up until the soft material bunched around your stomach. Kirei lifted you effortlessly and placed you on his desk, moving to stand right in front of you.</p><p>“W-wait, Father, I-!” His hands had forced your legs apart before you could even finish your sentence, and you were absolutely speechless as soon as your eyes fell on a bright pink pill the priest had in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware of what this is, my dear guest?” You nodded slowly, afraid of what your voice would sound like if you were to speak now.</p><p>“Ah, well if you are aware then it makes this entire process much easier.” You had expected him to explain his reasoning, but he did not.</p><p>His fingers pushed your underwear to the side and despite your embarrassment, you were looking forward to his touch. Kirei was speaking to you once again, that much you could tell, but you were too focused on his fingers pushing inside you.</p><p>You tossed your head back, muttering his title breathlessly. His fingers began moving inside you, causing your entire body to shake as you pleaded for more stimulation.</p><p>Despite the fact that he had only just started touching you, your body was responding more and more by making you even wetter. You were slightly concerned with messing up his desk, but Father Kotomine didn’t seem to care whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware that I have a sermon in forty-five minutes? Although I doubt that even matters to you… <em>Harlot.”</em> His tone was harsh, yet you didn’t mind as long as he kept touching you.</p><p>If it was Father Kotomine, you didn’t mind at all…</p><p>“K-Kirei-!” You cried out his name, shaking more insistently now that something cold was pressing against your pussy lips.</p><p>You glanced down to see the vibrator pill sliding inside you with no resistance at all, causing a slight blush to rise to your cheeks.</p><p>“I have to start preparing for my sermon now. You are to sit in the front row.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Father…”</p><p>“This will remain inside you throughout the entire sermon and you are not allowed to orgasm or leave. If you do, I will make sure to punish you. Do I make myself clear?” He asked before activating the toy, causing your body to jerk forward due to such suddenness.</p><p>“Y-yes, Father.”</p><p>The buzz was not as harsh as you had originally assumed, but it was still very much noticeable. It was enough to make you wet, yet not enough to send you completely over the edge. However, when he placed the controller in his pocket, you knew that was liable to change…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just as Father Kotomine had instructed, you sat on the pew that was at the head of the entire church; right before the altar. You couldn’t help but fiddle with the hem of your skirt as people started to walk in, choosing their seats at random.</p><p>A woman with her child offered you a gentle smile as she sat down next to you. You returned her smile before you looked away, trying to mentally prepare yourself for whatever Kirei had in store for you.</p><p>Once everyone had filled in the benches, Kirei stepped up to the altar and began speaking in that firm, authoritative voice of his. Your thighs unconsciously pressed together the longer you listened to him speak. Feeling slightly awkward, you glanced at the woman and her child out of the corner of your eye to see them both diligently paying attention to Kirei’s sermon.</p><p>You gave a sigh. Perhaps you were being far too uptight… It was a shame you didn’t have your phone though. As attractive as his voice was, it was slightly monotone which was putting you to sleep. If only for a moment, your eyes fluttered shut as you continued mindlessly listening. You were on the verge of dozing off before your body suddenly jolted and your eyes shot open.</p><p>The toy inside you had become <em>much</em> more lively. To avoid drawing attention, you attempted to sit as still as you possibly could with such an aggressive little thing deep inside you. Your expression twisted as your hands scrunched the material of your skirt.</p><p> </p><p>If someone were to look at you, they would definitely know something was wrong due to the way your face flushed and the tight grip you had on your knees.</p><p>“Everyone please stand as we all recite the Lord’s Prayer.” You stood up stiffly along with everyone else in hopes that no one was paying any attention to you.</p><p><em>“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…”</em> Everyone’s voice echoed throughout the church, which you were extremely grateful for considering the awfully loud whine you had let slip out.</p><p>The buzzing had definitely increased. It was to the point where you had almost fallen to your knees, but you managed to remain upright.</p><p><em>”Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven…”</em> The longer you stayed still, the worst it became for you to hold in your sounds of pleasure.</p><p><br/>
You truly felt like a harlot.</p><p><em>“Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.”</em> You couldn’t take any more.</p><p>As soon as the prayer was finished, you slid past the mother and her child, practically tripping over your own feet as you ran to the bathrooms. You were well aware that the sermon was not over with yet, but that didn’t matter. It was impossible for you to stay any longer.</p><p>The women’s bathroom door flung open and you stumbled over to the sink while whimpering like a slut. The buzzing had decreased, but only slightly.</p><p>You leaned against the sink with your head bowed, still breathing heavily. Looking into the mirror, you noticed your face had become fairly glossy from sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, what is Kirei’s toy doing in here? Shouldn’t you be attending his sermon like a good little mongrel?” A voice as smooth as silk questioned to the right of you, causing you to whip your head toward the source.</p><p>It was the man with blonde hair that you had seen walking around the church on numerous occasions. He was sitting on the right side of the sink with his legs and arms crossed as he regarded you with a small smirk and a quirked eyebrow. How had you not noticed him?!</p><p>“Y-you shouldn’t be in here, this is the women's restroom.” Your attempt at sounding tough had been squandered, considering the vibrator inside you that was definitely still active.</p><p>“I wonder… What kind of punishment you’ll end up receiving..? If I were you, I would prepare myself for hell.” Before you could question him, the man disappeared in a shower of golden shimmers, leaving you with the sound of his laughter reverberating off of the restroom walls.</p><p>As you exited the restroom, you nervously glanced around to see if anyone was still in the church. There were no people on the pews, not even that blonde-haired man that spoke to you in the bathroom. Dread filled your entire body once you realized that Kirei was more than likely waiting for you in his office.</p><p> </p><p>To avoid more punishment, you decided to go right away. You knocked on the door with heavy reluctance, attempting to mentally prepare yourself for whatever punishment he had in mind.</p><p>“Come in.” With a deep breath, you willingly entered the lion’s den.</p><p>Father Kotomine was skimming through a bookshelf, his back to you just like this morning. You stood in the middle of the room with your hands clasped and placed in front of your skirt in an attempt to stop yourself from nervously wringing them. After a few excruciating seconds, Kirei turned toward you with an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>“Come here, [Your Name].” It had been a while since you’ve heard him use your name... With that in mind, your body began moving on its own until you were standing about two feet from him.</p><p>“Go to my desk and place your hands on top of it.” You obeyed as quickly as you could without tripping over yourself.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you moved, you felt Kirei’s presence right behind you. Although he was taller than you, his warm breath brushed against your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. His hand went to your hip immediately and lifted the material until your ass was revealed. Your panties were soaked and clinging to you; a product of the vibrator pill, which was still inside you.</p><p>“Were you too occupied with this toy to pay attention to my sermon, hm?” Before you could plead your case, your cheek made contact with the surface of his desk rather harshly.</p><p><em>”An ungrateful whore.</em> That is what you are.” You weren’t sure what you were expecting… But you hadn’t expected him to spank you as if you were a misbehaved child.</p><p>“I informed you that there would be punishment, should you disobey me. Did I not?” When you didn’t answer him right away, you received a strike harder than the last few.</p><p>“Speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Father!” Your punishment had only just started and you were nearly reduced to tears and whimpering so quickly.</p><p>Kirei was never one to show mercy, so you didn’t even bother asking for it. Instead, you obediently stayed put. Even as his fingers pushed inside you and pulled the vibrating pill out, you remained mostly still.</p><p>You could only imagine the state it was in merely based off of the squelching noises his fingers made as they withdrew from your pussy. A small whimper left your mouth as you felt the tip of his cock sliding up and down your wet slit before it penetrated you inch by inch.</p><p>You could feel <em>all</em> of him as you scrambled to hold onto the desk just in time to anchor yourself against his harsh thrusts. Kirei began fucking you hard immediately, not bothering to slow down one bit despite your slight discomfort.</p><p>Even though you were already accustomed to being used like a cock sleeve by Kirei, it was fairly different when you were being punished.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to ask for forgiveness but at the same time, you wanted him to punish you more. The mere thought of him treating you poorly caused your walls to clench around his cock quite shamelessly until you came.</p><p>“You are aware that this <em>is</em> a punishment, yes?”</p><p><em>"Ngnn,</em> y-yes, Father." Of course you knew that.</p><p>However, your body didn’t seem to be able to discern between pleasure and punishment, as long as it was the priest’s dick. You could feel yourself getting turned on again when you felt his seed pouring into your womb.</p><p>Although you were unable to catch a glimpse of him in your current position, you could feel his cock sliding out of you. He was still hard…</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I have been much too lax with issuing out your punishments. Allow me to correct my mistakes.” You were going to ask him what he meant, but your question was answered as soon as you felt his cock pushing into your ass.</p><p>Even though he was slick enough to enter your ass without much resistance, it still caught you off guard. You began to scream and squirm underneath him in an attempt to move away from him.</p><p>“Stay still and quiet down.” It was unfair of him to ask that of you, considering the fact that his fingers had found their way inside your pussy; which was still oozing Kirei’s seed.</p><p>You would’ve continued screaming had it not been for Father Kotomine gripping your chin and lifting your upper half off of his desk. The fingers that had been deep inside you had been pulled out and were now prodding at your lips.</p><p>Only then did you notice the cum coating Kirei’s digits. You had absolutely no say in the matter as they pushed past your lips and landed right on the back of your tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Even gagging was nearly impossible with his palm holding your chin up. It seemed as if his thrusting had gotten faster; more <i>rough.</i> Had it not been for his hand holding your hip, you would’ve surely toppled over from exhaustion.</p><p>“Yes… This is a more fitting punishment indeed.” A sound mixed between a gag and a moan was muffled by his fingers pushing further inside your mouth.</p><p>Being unable to scream or cough resulted in tears gathering in the corners of your eyes before finally spilling down your cheeks. You were honestly conflicted, considering how close you were to finishing a second time. Would he prolong the punishment if you came?</p><p>You were finally allowed to breathe when his fingers retracted from your mouth, covered in copious amounts of your spit.</p><p>"Breathe, [Your Name]. It is not your time to die just yet." Kirei muttered with a surprisingly monotone lilt to his words, considering the fact that he was still pounding into your tight ass.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t sure, but you had an inkling that Kirei found pleasure in being the one that held your life in his hands. Whether or not you would continue living depended entirely on him. Fortunately, he appeared to want to keep you around for the time being.</p><p>"I wonder… Will you be able to obey my commands in the future, or will you be punished again?" If his “commands” were as unreasonable as they were earlier today, you had a feeling that you wouldn’t be able to obey them.</p><p>“Just keep in mind that the punishments will increase in harshness. Seeing as how you had difficulty with something as tame as this, I recommend that you learn better self control for the future, my dear guest.” Despite the fact that you were being punished, you had somehow found pleasure in being treated more harshly than usual.</p><p>The mere thought of Kirei breaking you down further and further until you broke was enough to tip you over the edge. The sense of shame you felt was entirely overridden by the pleasurable shocks that your orgasm had brought about.</p><p>Kirei allowed your tired body to slump against his desk once more as your mixed juices spilled down your thighs. You were too exhausted to care about being dirty. You would clean up later.</p><p> </p><p>You figured Kirei would be done using your body soon enough and you would be able to have a nice, warm bath to help ease the soreness in your muscles. A hoarse groan left your mouth as his seed poured into your thoroughly-used asshole, sapping the rest of your energy.</p><p>It felt so odd, but you couldn’t exactly say you disliked it... It was indeed an odd feeling though, having the priest’s cum filling both of your holes.</p><p>“Clean yourself up. I have guests coming by later.” You didn’t even bother asking who.</p><p>“Yes, Father.” The door to his office clicked shut, indicating his departure. You hadn’t expected him to close the door…</p><p>You decided to take a few moments to collect yourself and pull your panties back up, and your skirt back down. Leaning on his desk with your hands pressed against it seemed to last for an eternity, as you were unsure of your ability to walk without stumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Was the punishment too much for you to handle, mongrel?” The blonde man from earlier was back again and sitting in Kirei’s chair with a book in his hand.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t too bad…” The man smirked as he crossed his legs and placed them on top of the desk a few inches away from you.</p><p>“Now that is quite amusing. I wonder how long you will last, having to put up with such an insufferable man each and every day.” Despite his words, the man appeared to hold some sort of fondness for the priest. After all, he wouldn’t continue hanging around like you if he didn’t.</p><p>“I think I can manage, thank you.” Without another word, he vanished in a show of golden sparks that fell like shooting stars.</p><p>What a strange man….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr: hime-bee</p><p>My Twitter: himebeee</p><p>Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!<br/>♡(●´ω｀●)</p><p>Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>